


Invictus

by merciki



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki





	1. Tears in Heaven

Chapter 1 : Tears in Heaven

Because I know, I don't belong, here in Heaven.

Mary got out of the water and under the shiny Mexican sun, her red bikini tightening against her curves.

She headed straight to the man laying on his back, on the beach.

"Ready for another round, kitten?" he asked.

"Never thought you'd ask so soon after next one. Let's go."

They were kissing hard as they stormed into the room they shared, her bra already almost gone. His mouth on her neck, lingering to the collarbone….

That's when a phone rang.

Mary's phone.

They both turned their heads in surprise. She was on holiday, no one but Stan had the right to call her during her holiday.

"Let it go, kitten, we have better things to do"

"I'll just look who's calling, gimme a sec." Stan. "It's my boss, I need to talk to him. If he's calling, it's important."

"More important than what we are about to do?"

She didn't answer, just looked at him with a glare which said everything.

"Stan the man, what's up?" There was a blank before Stan began to speak.

"Mary, it's Marshall …" his voice was full of emotion.

"What, Doofus can't handle a bunch of my witnesses while I'm gone?" said Mary, trying to pretend she didn't know what was coming up.

"He was shot, Mary."

"What? When? How? I'm on my way." She stood from the edge of her bed and began pacing the hotel room.

"A few minutes ago, in the torso apparently, while escorting a witness with Charlie."

"With Charlie? What the hell? I need you to find me a seat on the first …"

"You're booked on the 6:00 from Cancun to Dallas FW, and then head back to Albuquerque." Mary and Marshall might knew their witness, but Stan knew his inspectors too.

"I'll be on it. Update me, Stan, as soon as you know something."

"I will."

"Thanks."

She started packing while hanging on the phone, pacing through the room to collect her clothes. She did not seem to pay attention to the man still standing in the doorway.

She grabbed a pair of jeans, underwear and a top from her suitcase, then headed to the bathroom.

"Kitten, what's going on?"

"Problem at work."

"And?"

"I need to go back. Flight is at 6:00 AM."

"Which leaves us around 12 hours before you go." He understood the needs of having to cut vacations. "There's a lot we could do in 12 hours."

She stared at him in disbelief. "No, it just means I will have to wait 12 hours before boarding, because there is no other flight."

"But maybe I could…"

"Don't just stand here and start packing, you've got to go, too!"

"You booked me a seat?"

She stared at him, stunned. "Do I look like a travel agency? You found your way here easily, you'll find your way back. I'm out of this hotel in 30 minutes max, and so are you. Or you stay and you pay for it. The room will be all yours."

"But Kitten …"

"You know you were just a one-shot, don't you? No intention of further development with you," said Mary, while zipping her jeans. "I need to make a call and I'll be gone. Take your time but don't forget to leave tomorrow."

"A one-shot? How come? After all we've shared?"

"We only shared sex, Faber." Mary was staring at her phone, looking for a number. "And it wasn't even that good. I just needed to forget … never mind."

"Your precious Marshall? Come on, he's nothing, just an average boring man …"

"Don't you dare talk about my partner like that!" said the blond woman. "He is, in all ways, a much better man than who you are. Than you'll ever be. And, as I said, I'm done with you. Go back to Denver and your beautiful office."

"What you mean, "I'm done with you"? Can't I come to end this in Albuquerque?"

"No you can't. This little party is over, and be sure it won't happen again."

"Come on, kitten... One day I'll show up at your door and you'll be more than happy to have me there to distract you."

Her hand already on the doorknob, she turned to face him.

"You come to my door after today and I'll make sure to have you arrested for harassment of a law enforcement officer."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. I'm done here. Adios, Faber."

The wrath in her eyes made him say no more words. Not even goodbye when she closed the door, her suitcase in her hand, letting him in swimsuit, alone.

/\/\/\

Marshall was in pain.

Pain from his wound in the torso.

Pain from his wound in the heart, from when Mary left.

Pain for her too, as he knew she ran away to do what she did best. To make a cowboy. So he would have liked her to pick him better this time. It hadn't been difficult to find out who was with her in Can-fucking-cun.

He was right now in the ambulance, being taken to UNM Hospital's ER. God, again. It'd be better to get a standing reservation for him or Mary, that would be cheaper. He knew it wasn't like the last time for him, with Horst. The bullet was located in the shoulder, and he was taken care of by the court's paramedics a mere seconds after being shot.

Just another scar to add to his personal list.

That's the last thing he thought about before drifting into oblivion.


	2. With a little help from my friends

Chapter II – With a little help from my friends ….

I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends ….

She hated waiting. Moreover, she hated waiting in airports for a goddamn plane. She had tried to call Stan every five minutes during the last hour – no answer. She has left messages. No call back.

She was in that freaking Cancun airport, surrounded by people cheering, happy to come for their holidays in Paradise. And she was alone, frowning, angry she was not able to reach anybody to tell her how Marshall was, or what was going on. She had even tried to call directly the hospital for some update … but no one would answer her. They will hear from her when she arrives.

And there was no way the time would speed up for her …

"I wish Eleanor was still there, she would have gotten me a plane from NowhereLand to Albuquerque in 30 minutes …"

Eleanor … That's who she was thinking of because this asshole of Faber talked to her …

"I was sure I would find you here, Kitten …"

"Faber … what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hmm .. what would I do in an airport? Go shopping? Taking a naughty nap? Waiting for a 6:00AM flight to Dallas?"

"Jesus, don't tell me you'll be on my flight, too …"

"Incredible what a difference a badge can make… I guess you'll be sitting next to me too."

"You know you're a pain in the ass, don't you?"

"Well I thought of some ways of … entertaining you during the flight you might wanna share."

Mary's phone rang.

"Mary? It's Stan. You tried to reach me."

"How is he Stan? What happened?"

"He took a bullet in the left shoulder. He is in surgery right now, they are trying to remove all the pieces of it. Bullet went straight to the shoulder bone and exploded here. Lots of pieces."

"But he will be OK, won't he?"

"He should. Problem is, they don't know whether they'll be able to remove all the pieces of the bullet."

"Why didn't they call me, I'm his ICE!"

"Hum .. well, I dunno, why they called me Mary.. Will you be able to make it for the 6:00 AM flight?"

"Yes, I'm already at the airport, in case I can find a seat somewhere else."

"OK. Let me know, I'll have someone to pick you at Sunport and head you right here."

"Thanks Stan. Keep me posted on Marshall, please."

"I will."

"Again with your precious Marshall? Poor little thing hurt his pinky while eating his lollypop?" Faber. Again.

Mary was about to answer, when suddenly … she felt it was useless. She didn't care any more what Faber was saying, thinking, even didn't care at all whether he was breathing or not. He was just a guy, some guy who she thought would make her forget words that had been said in the office. Thinking about it, he hasn't been that entertaining. He was just a way of passing time without any stings attached, without feelings. Just Sex. She had been almost relieved to have a reason to go back home. Home. She needed to be there asap. She could not stand Faber's "kitten" any longer. She needed to find another plane. Another way out of Cancun. She dialled a number ( somewhere in her brain a little voice whispered : a number you swore never to dial …. ) and walked away from a stunned Faber, to the Ladies' room.

"Eleanor Prince."

"Eleanor? It's Mary Shannon, from Albuquerque."

"Mary … you're looking for a way to ruin my day even when I'm no longer in New Mexico …"

"No Eleanor, I swear … and being completely honest, I sometimes miss you."

"Really? When you have no one else to piss off?"

"Yeah … it was fun fighting with you .."

"Indeed. So why are you calling? What do you need?"

"How do you know I need something?"

"Why else would you call me? To congratulate me? No, that should have been a year back .. For my birthday? I doubt you know the date. So you need a favour and I guess I'm the only card left in your hand. And that you must really have no other solution, as you'd rather cut off your arm than ask me. So I repeat, What do you need?"

Suddenly, Mary's eyes were full of tears. How many times had she heard Marshall ask her that very same question?

"I'm in Cancun right now. And I'm booked on tomorrow morning's 6:00 AM flight to Sunport via Dallas. But I need to be back before .. Marshall's …." Mary's voice broke.

"What about Marshall?"

"He got shot … while I was there … I should have had his back … He's in UNM …"

I'll see what I can do. I call you in 5."

Thank you, Eleanor."

Mary was still in the Ladies' room, waiting for Eleanor to call her back. Again, thinking. She had been nothing but a pain in the ass with her, and then, this woman was willing to help. To solve a problem, even if it had been nearly a year since they talked to each other. It was before her shooting . She remembered a scent in the hospital, one morning, a different one from Marshall's. She always wondered who it has been who spent that night with her, close to her, to watch over her. She has never been able to admit it could have been Eleanor. "Kitten, still inside? A problem with Mexican food?"

Actually, Faber, the problem is with you being a full pot of glue….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Albuquerque UNM hospital.

The doctor came in the room Stan was waiting in with Charlie.

"I'm Dr Carter, I was the surgeon who worked on Mr Mann's shoulder."

"How is he?"

"He should be ok. I believe we managed to take all the pieces of the bullet from his shoulder. We will need to perform X-rays when he is better to find out. I just hope no small bit went into his blood and to …"

The doctor's pager started to beep…

"Shit. I got to go. I'll talk to you later…."

The doctor hurried away

"Is it for Marshall?" Stan asked.

The look in the eyes of Dr Carter was an answer in itself. It was for Marshall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cancun Airport.

Think, she told herself.

You can just walk out of the restroom and pretend he's not there. I will need to get out to take my plane…

You can wait here and pretend he's not there. And not lose my temper? Fat chance.

You can shoot him, so he won't be there anymore. Nah, too much paperwork.

You can talk to him, and hopefully you won't be there any longer. Just wait for Eleanor…

The damned phone wasn't ringing. She started pacing in the restroom, hoping it would ring soon.

It finally did. A number she did not know.

"This is Mary."

"Mary, Eleanor. I've changed your booking. You're on the 17:55 plane from Cancun to Juarez. Mexican Airlines. A car is rent for you, at your name, at the Hertz Counter to drive to Albuquerque. You got your badge?"

"I do."

"Police knows you'll come through. You won't be stopped. You can be in Albuquerque by midnight."

"Thank you so much, Eleanor. And I mean it."

"I know you do. And Mary…"

"Yes?"

"Let me know about Marshall."

"I will. Thanks again."

She barely had 20 minutes to retrieve the ticket and take the plane. She had to go out of the restroom and she was dead sure Faber was waiting for her.

Sometimes, she hated being right.

"At last, Kitten. You .." He stopped talking when he saw her turning. And when he saw the look on her face.

"Faber, in case you did not know, my name is Mary. Not Kitten. And as of now, you'll know me only by Marshal Shannon. I thought I was clear enough this afternoon. I don't want to see you again. Ever."

"After all the good times we had?"

"It might have been good for you, but be sure that you did not keep your promises in bed. Now get out of my way, I have to go."

"Kit… Mary …"

And then he did it. The mistake. He took her arm. In a swift shoulder movement, he was laying on the ground. Mary had reacted immediately to what she considered a threat.

"Don't ever do that again. Don't ever come close to me again. I'm done with you."

She left Faber on the ground and headed to the Mexican airlines counter. Her ticket was there. She went straight to the boarding zone, as her flight was called, passing through security in front of the FBI agent, puzzled. She left Cancun boarding zone without looking back.


	3. If you leave me now ....

Chapter III – If you leave me now …

You'll take away the biggest part of me

Somewhere on the I25

The night had fallen for a while now. Mary had landed in Juarez, taken the SUV from the Hertz counter and took her way back to Albuquerque. As soon as the border was crossed, she had clipped her badge on the visor… just in case police would like to stop her. She was speeding, even to her standards. The last call she got from Stan frightened her.. Marshall was back in surgery .. and she wasn't even there.

She felt alone in the car, missing Marshall's trivia. He would have fed her up wit hall the details about the adebos, the history of the region, the cacti etc etc … Else, he was laying on a bed in the hospital, being open by a surgeon … And she was unable to reach Stan. No way of calling him in the middle of Nowhereland.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was 11:30pm. Stan was still in the waiting room, unable to reach Mary. She was supposed to board in a few hours from Cancun, she should have been reachable. He was beginning to be afraid. The surgeon has been with Marshall for 5hours now. And no word of what happened.

"You will let me in, it's my partner who was shot!" He heard this voice, oh so recognizable…

"Mary! What the hell …?"

"Stan, can you tell that goddamn nurse I can be updated on Marshall's condition?"

"Come with me, Mary."

"See?" she turned to Stan, leaving the nurse where she was.

"Where is he, Stan?" she asked him as they headed in the waiting room, barely acknowledging Charlie

"Still in surgery … How in hell did you get here, now?"

"Changed my flight, no interest. How did all this happen, how come he's still in surgery, why didn't you call?"

"I couldn't reach you! I tried, but you never answered.. I figured you fell asleep …"

"Asleep? When my partner is in the hospital with a bullet? You must be kidding me! And you didn't answer me! How did this happen?"

"Marshall had to transport someone from his location to Santa Fe court. They had to first go to the ABQ courthouse to check with the DA, and that's where it happened. Nothing to do with the person involved. There was a shooting out of a trial, and Marshall was at the bad place at the bad time."

"It shouldn't have happened, I should have been there to watch his back …. It's my fault it went wrong!"

"Actually, it should be my fault, as I sent you on vacation…."

"No it's mine," said Charlie. "I should have been more careful, I thought I could do it…"

"Charlie, not now! How come they didn't call me? I'm supposed to be his ICE!"

"You'll have to ask him, Mary."

"You're here for Mr. Mann?" the doctor had come in the waiting room, unnoticed.

"How is he? What happened?"

"It appeared one remaining piece of the bullet was left. We managed to remove it. He coded, but we brought him back. We will need to keep him for a few days for observation."

He coded ….

Mary fell in the armchair she was standing next to. He coded. He nearly died. And she was in Mexico with this scumbag of Faber. What was she thinking?

She knew very well what she had thought. She fully understood his words in the office. She just couldn't cope with them . Too many questions, and she feared the answers so much. She wanted to forget that this comfortable relationship they've been in could change into something more … personal …

She feared to admit that his feelings had already evolved to something more than friendship. And she nearly lost him … LOST him … In a second, images of their lives together (wait ... which life together? They weren't a couple – not yet said a little voice) flashed through her mind ... of all the moments he was there for her when Jinx or Brandi or the world seemed to have the only goal to break her down. How could she manage to work, to laugh, even to live without him?

How could she one day forgive herself for how badly she treated him?

"When can we see him, doctor?"

"He's in recovery, You can't come in."

"I can and I will. I'm a US Marshal, this man holds information that cannot be, under any circumstances, heard by other people," said Mary.

"She's right, doc. Someone got to be with him, just in case."

"I understand your point. But right now, he's still asleep. I'll come take one of you when he awakes. But there will be rules to follow, and which cannot be trespassed for his own safety."

"Of course, doctor. Please tell me when I can see my partner."

"A nurse will come. Sir, can I have a word with you, please?"

Stan went out of the room with the doctor.

"I suppose the lady will be the one going with him?"

"Try to put someone between the two of them … I'll buy you any Hawaiian Island if you can …"

"She's just his partner, right? Not his girlfriend?"

"Not that I'm aware of. They are friends, that's for sure… Why?"

"He might not make it. There's a slight possibility that a tiny fragment of the bullet could have gone in his blood and thus to the heart … and cause damages there. We can't be sure until X-rays are performed… but it can't be before tomorrow morning. It is never appropriate to have someone too close when that kind of things happens."

"I understand … but he'll make it. She won't let him die."

"He won't need his permission, you know."

"Hell yes he will, or she will kick his ass to heaven and back if she hasn't given him."

"Excuse me, sir, but are you ok?"

Stan shook his head.

"Yes, no problem. But there's no way you can convince Marshal Shannon not to be at her partner's side while he is here."

"Ok then, I think I can manage her."

"You're smarter than I am, then …"

Stan stayed in the waiting room long after Charlie had been sent home, and until Mary was called by a nurse. She didn't even turn back to tell him goodbye.

The scene that greeted her when she entered the room was tearful. Marshall was lying, eyes opened, staring at her.

"Can you believe, Mare, they did not want to give me my gun back?"

"Yeah, service tends to lack kindness in this hotel. I remember all too well."

"What are you doing here, Mare? I thought you were in Mexico with …"

"I was, I'm not anymore, Doofus. Why am I not your ICE? I should have been called …"

" You were out of the country – couldn't be reached. ICE number two was Stan. That's all."

"OK. I need you to know you look awful, Doofus."

"Always with the compliments. You go home and rest."

"No, I stay and you rest. I'm not running this time." Mary dragged the plastic chair from the corner of the room to the edge of the bed. "You won't get rid of me, that easily, Marshall."

"Thank you, Mare..."

"You need to rest, now, Mr. Mann, you took a bullet a few hours ago," said the nurse.

"I will, thank you."

"Go to sleep, I have your back now. And I always will."

Marshall thought the painkillers were really strong as he seemed to hear a double meaning in the phrases Mary spoke. Later, I will deal with her later. I need to rest.

She saw him staring at her, blue eyes meeting green, and slowly closing as he reached for slumber.

She put her chair even closer, and took his hand in hers. She was ready to wait and sleep.


	4. Stand by me

Chapter 4 – Stand by me

No I won't, be afraid, no I won't shed a tear, just as long, as you stand, stand by me.

Marshall awoke at 6:00 in the morning. His hand was being held by Mary, their fingers intertwined. Her long hairs were all over the bed. She had somehow fallen asleep. And anyone but him could have sworn she was still sleeping. But that was his Mary and he knew she awake mere seconds after him.

"Sorry I woke you up, Mare."

"You didn't. All those beeps woke me ."

"Sure... Go back to sleep."

"In a minute... do you want me to call your parents? I think they would want to know what happened," said Mary, yawning.

"My mom would be on the next plane out. Can you wait until noon for that?"

"Sure... go back to sleep, too." She yawned again and was fast asleep, their hands still intertwined.

He watched her as she was sleeping, relaxed, peaceful. She had always been in his mind a gorgeous woman, with curves where there should be curves, and he had always enjoyed these peaceful moments when they were taking shifts for sleeping, when he could look at how amazingly beautiful she was... He had troubles understanding why she went to Mexico with Faber just minutes after he had opened his heart to her. Deep down in him, he knew why she'd done it. She was afraid. Afraid of the change that such a relationship would create, afraid of how to handle it ... and maybe, he hoped, afraid of her feelings ... afraid of not being able to control everything for once, because he was not just another cowboy she usually found in a bar, she knew him as much as he knew her … Actually, thinking of it, they were way more intimate than a lot of couples. They knew what the other thought without talking, or moving. Simple eyes contact and complete trust were usually enough.

"Sleep, nimbwit, stop thinking. We'll have time to talk later, when you have recovered," whispered Mary.

They were woken up a few hours later by the nurses. Marshall was due in X-ray, to check on the pieces of bullets remaining in his body. Mary being Mary, she was insistent on coming with him inside the room, not taking into account what the doctor forbid. That's when Dr. Carter began to understood Stan's statement. Finally, after one glare from Marshall, Mary submitted to the doctor's orders.

She immediately called Stan to give him a full report on Marshall's condition.

The next call was much more difficult to make.

"Mann residence," said a woman's voice.

"Is this Mrs. Mann?"

"Yes, who's calling, please?"

"My name is Mary Shannon, I'm ..."

"Marshall's partner," answered the woman, slightly. "I've heard about you a lot."

"Is Mr. Mann around? He will need to hear what I have to say, too."

"Marshall?"

"Please, Mrs. Mann," sighed Mary.

"Could you hold for just a moment?" Her voice was shaking, unsteady as she put down the phone.

"Seth Mann," the voice was clear, as usual.

"Hello Sir, this is Mary Shannon, from Albuquerque."

"Yes Mary, what happened? My wife is listening too."

"Marshall got shot yesterday." A small gasp was the only reaction she heard, surely from Marshall's mom.

"Is it bad? Why didin't you call before?" asked Seth Mann.

"At Marshall's demand. He asked me to call you today. He got shot in the left shoulder. The bullet and pieces of it were removed in surgery. He had a good night and is in Xray now to check leftover bullet fragments. He will be fine."

"We will be there on the first plane available."

"Let me know when you arrive, and I will have someone to pick you up at the airport."

"Thank you, Mary, for telling us. Take care of him," Marshall's mom was sobbing in the background.

"I will. Thank you, Sir."

"See you later."

She had another call to make, not as difficult, but still …

"Eleanor Prince."

"Eleanor, it's Mary."

"Hi Mary. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you and keeping you posted on Marshall. He's gonna make it. Thank you again for helping me."

"Don't mention it. Does this mean we're friends?"

"I still need to work on that …"

"Call me when you have an answer, then."

There were now too many thoughts in Mary's head. Stress, lack of sleep, Faber, Marshall ... Her phone rang, again ... Brandi … not now she told herself … Don't want to cope with the family right now.

There were things to be done, but she needed to be sure Marshall was ok first of all. And she wasn't going to do anything else before she had this answer.

Fortunately enough for the UNM Hospital's crew; Marshall was soon out of X-ray. Thumbs up, he signaled Mary everything was all right.

She followed him in his room.

"Everything's ok Mare, I just need a couple of days of rest before I can go back to work."

"Couple of days? No way, Doofus, a couple of weeks! You won't come back until your doc says it's ok."

"Yes, my doctor, and not you. I don't recall you qualifying as an MD recently."

"Dork."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Oh you must be Mrs. Mann," said a nurse coming into the room, who just overheard the last bit of Marshall's part of the conversation.

"God, no, I'm his partner," said Mary, showing her badge.

It wasn't the first time the mistake had been made. Usually, they did not mind answering or correcting. But today, she felt strange about it. As if she had somehow lost the right to pretend …. nothing to do with your little escapade with Faber, hey Shannon? Surely you don't feel guilty about it? Shut up, voice! She snarled at herself.

"Usually you don't mind being mistaken, Mare," said Marshall when the nurse was out.

"Goddamit, do you have to be in my head all the time, Doofus? Sometimes I feel I have no privacy at all with you …"

"Same for me, but I'm not disturbed by that. So why did you correct her this time?"

"Marshall! Good to see you!" Stan's voice was full of relief.

"Saved by the bell …" whispered Marshall, for Mary's ears only. Stan, I'm fine. I will be back in a couple of days. Can you cover while I'm here?"

"I'll do it, Stan. I know Marshall's witnesses," Mary said, and moreover, vacations did not suit her.

"You still have a couple of days vacation, Mary, you shouldn't come in the office." Stan did his job, trying to argue.

"I'll take them later, Stan. I honestly can't let you make mistake after mistake with our witnesses and come back to work in a few days and cope with all the paperwork. I'll take the days off one at a time. And if Allison Pearson disagrees, fuck her. "

Stan knew better than to try to convince Mary to back off. He knew that as far as her partner was concerned, there was no way she would give ground to anybody.

"I'm heading to Marshall's room," said the blond woman, closing the discussion.

But she was soon stopped on her way. Cops were coming into her partner's room. And they made it clear they were the only ones coming at that time.

Fortunately enough for them, her phone rang. "This is Mary", she answered, throwing death glares at the uniforms going into Marshall's room.

"This is Seth Mann, we'll be landing in about an hour at Sunport."

Mary started grabbing her bag and headed to Stan "I'll have someone pick you up." She hung up the phone. "Stan, Marshall's family will arrive in one hour. Can you arrange for them to get them from the airport?"

"I'll go myself, Seth knows me."

"Thanks Stan, I'm gonna take a shower and I'll be around. Since ABQ PD won't let me in, at least I'll clean up a bit." She didn't say she wanted to forget everything about Mexico, Faber, and most of all, of Faber's odor. She felt dirty. Very dirty. And she disliked it a lot.


	5. Bridge over troubled waters

Chapter 5 – Bridge over troubled waters

Like a bridge, over troubled waters, I will ease your mind.

Mary was pacing impatiently in front of room 626 of UNM's Hospital. She was waiting for the doctor to come out, for the Mann to arrive, and just wanted to have some private time between the two visits for her partner.

Dr. Carter came out. "I guess you're Marshal Shannon?" She just nodded. "Mr. Mann agreed for me to share his health status with you. Nothing to worry about, the wound is clean and safe. He'll be out of the hospital tomorrow. He will need at least 2 weeks of rest before going back to work. You think he'll manage?"

"No, but I will make him rest. Can I come in?"

"Sure, just make sure he rests."

Mary thanked the doctor, before coming in. Marshall was sitting in his bed, his eyes on the door, obviously waiting for her. He couldn't suppress a little grin when she came in. "Dr. Carter's still alive?" he asked.

"Sure, as long as you'll need him, but I can't promise after that. So you'll need to rest … Lucky for you, your mom is coming … Marshall." She called his name as he rolled his eyes. "Stop that. She loves you, she had to know."

"Thank you for coming back from your vacation. But it wasn't necessary." he said.

That was all that was needed for Mary to start arguing. "Good lord, Marshall, you're my partner, but moreover, you're my best friend, there is no way I wouldn't have dropped everything for you!"

He looked at her, unsure what to say. "Even Faber?"

Marshall thought she would be angrier at his words. She looked at him straight in the eyes "Marshall, listen to this. Of all the mistakes I have made in my life, this one is surely by far one of the biggest. Faber is a scumbag, a nothing in my life. I don't want to see him again. I can't say I won't, because of the job, but as far as I'm concerned, he is out of my life, completely. And I want to apologize for running away. I'm not worthy being your friend, but I'll try to improve, starting now." Her voice was calm, straight. Marshall was about to answer when the door opened.

"Marshall, my baby, are you okay?" Mary took a step back from the bed, to let Marshall's mom come to his side. She greeted Seth Mann by shaking hands, before sliding to the door.

"I'll come back later, Marshall." Once the door was closed, once she was alone, once she was in her car, she allowed her tears to fall.

She was back at the hospital one hour later. She hoped to have a bit of time alone with her partner. Things had to be said before she lost the courage to do so. She gently knocked on the door before stepping in. Marshall was alone "I did not know you even had manners."

Bantering. She could cope with that. "Yeah, I bought some recently. You look like hell. Where are your parents?" She spotted Marshall's mom coat, and Seth's too. He looked at her, before answering "They headed to the cafeteria, to get some lunch. And I feel better than I look, thank you very much."

She steadied herself, ready to talk, hoping not to be interrupted this time. Come on, Mary, she groused to herself. Crap, I feel like I'm locked in a soap opera … "Marshall, I need to apologize for so many things that I think I'll need at least three hours to do it." He lifted one of his eyebrows before trying to speak. She cut him off. "No, for once, I'm the one doing the talking. I need to apologize for being a lousy person, a lousy friend. The day I left for Mexico, you said things to me that were moving. It's like I've always know what you felt, but hearing it … I wasn't ready for that. I decided to give myself some time to think about it and guess what, I had a vacation all by myself!"

He seemed surprised. She went on. "Yes, alone! I wanted to just have time for me, for once … just be able to try to relax, to rest, without being in a hospital room, or recovering at home. I even considered visiting and touring the place, can you believe it? And then your talk … confused me. A lot. I was at the airport when he called. And I couldn't help but tell him I was on vacation, and that for all work-related matters, he needed to call you or Stan. And guess what? He was at my door at the hotel the next morning. I know I shouldn't have let him in … but by the time I finished thinking about it, he was already in my room... and I was lost." Her eyes were sparkling with tears ."I'm such a slut sometimes … and then Stan's call …I thought I lost you this time, not like the time with Horst, because then, I was there. I thought I wouldn't see you again. And I couldn't allow my best friend to leave me like this. " She turned her head to the door, to hide from his sky blue eyes."I'm so sorry, Marshall, really …. I'll understand if you don't forgive me for that."

The answer that came was not what she expected. "How could you possibly be already back from Cancun when the first plane out of there is at 06:00 AM?" His lips were smirking.

"I phoned a friend, Meredith. That's all you need to know." She wasn't ready to tell him how far she went to get back to him.

Once again, his answer surprised her. "You called Eleanor! Wow … I'm flattered."

Bantering, again. " Don't get a big head, doofus, I just wanted to get out of Fucking Cancun as quickly as possible, that's all."

"Can we come in?" The voice was Stan's.

"Sure," answered Marshall. "Mary was telling me her trip back from Cancun to Albuquerque, and it's really … interesting." Stan raised his eyebrows, while Mary was rolling her eyes.

The woman Mary recognized as Marshall's mom stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry we were not properly introduced. I'm Ellen Mann, Marshall's mother. You must be Mary. I've heard a lot about you, from both these men." The blue-eyed woman leaned closer to Mary "And it seems you even succeeded in impressing my Seth. You must be some kind of woman."

If she knew, thought Mary, if only she knew how horrible I've been to her son … but she answered, "Thank you very much Mrs. Mann, I'm very pleased to meet you too, and I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances. Do you need anything? Accommodations? A hotel? Do you want me to take care of it? "

Ellen smiled at her, before saying "Don't worry, Miss Shannon ..."

Mary interrupted, "Mary, please call me Mary."

The older woman nodded her agreement before going on "Thank you very much, Mary, but I think we'll be staying at Marshall's for a few days. I hope you'll come by one evening so we can eat together and talk."

Marshall's mom had just invited her to dinner? Really? "If it's okay with Marshall, I'll be happy to. I will come back later. Take care of him."

Mary was barely out of the room when her phone rang. Faber. This man was more than a pain in the ass.

She ignored the call, sending him to voicemail. No need to bother with him anymore. She strode through the hall and took a seat, waiting for Marshall's family to come out of his room.

Inside the room, the family reunion was in full swing. Marshall trying to convince his mother he was fine. "I'm OK mom, thanks for coming ..." saying that, he winced, as the effect of the painkillers was slowly drifting away.

"I'm sure you will, kiddo." she answered, "but I'm glad this time you let us know … We'll be around a few days to take care of you then... well, I guess you have your own nurse, don't you? "

Marshall stared at her mother, not sure of what she said, not sure it was a side effect of the medication. " Nurse? Who? I won't need anybody to take care of me."

He was surprised to hear another voice speaking. "You won't make me believe that Mary and you are just friends, son. I saw you working with her, how you interact with each other, you barely need to speak to each other, don't tell me you are just friends. "

Marshall was stunned. His father, the man he thought was blind to feelings, moreover his son's, saw that… "Dad, I swear to you, Mary was in Mexico until this morning with another man. And I might have mentioned to her some of my feelings, but they aren't reciprocated, be sure of that. I need to get over her. And the sooner the better."

Neither her mother or father couldn't miss the tears in his eyes. Deciding it was time for him to leave his son with his wife, Seth Mann left of the room. He easily spotted Mary, still waiting in her seat.

She stood up when she saw him. " Sir, do you need something? " she asked.

"Mary, I've told you several times to call me Seth. And I don't remember you being so … kind? Don't be angry .. the image I took with me of you was of one fierce, vindictive, strong woman, not the kind to ask whether someone needs something. What happened, Mary?"

/\/\/\/\/\

In the room Seth Mann just left, Ellen was talking to her son. "You'll be home tomorrow. I've invited Mary to have dinner with us before we leave. You pick the date."

Marshall rolled his eyes. " Mom! You just can't help yourself, can you?"

His mother smirked before answering."Marshall, I've been hearing from Mary for seven years. Seven. Each time you call home, you talk about her. Each time you come home, you have pictures to show us, either of your travelling, or from these treks you make once a year, or from parties you attend. I might know more about Mary's life than about yours! So don't tell me you'll get over her. If you want her, fight for her. Take some time, but fight for her. I've never seen you giving up on anything, don't you dare start now. She'll be in the room in five minutes, so you'd better make your mind quickly." Having finished, Ellen Mann stood up, got out of her son's room. She met with Seth and they both headed to the cafeteria.

Mary was at the door when a nurse arrived. It was time for Marshall's medicines. She was there and gone quickly. Mary came in and smiled at her partner. "At least you have the cute nurses. I always got the ugly ones. "

He smiled back. "I made sure you had the ugly ones, so you didn't want to extend your stay. But if we took a membership here, I guess we could make sure we have the cute ones. "

She laughed and decided to go on "I'll go inquire about the prices for a yearly membership. Do you have any preferences? Big boobs, red hair? Long nails?"

They went on for several minutes remembering their nurses from the times they both spent in the hospital in the previous years. When the subject was over, Mary told Marshall about his mother's invitation. He answered with a smile "Sure, that's an excellent idea. They won't be here long so pick a date with Mom. You'll love her ribs."

She stared at him with longing. "She can make ribs? Ribs ribs? "

He answered laughing "Cowboy family. Of course, she can make ribs ribs... " He then thought about what he just said … cowboy … wow, well played Mann … do you need to remind her ….

"It's okay, Marshall. I don't mind. I made a mistake, you'll need time to forgive me, and it's okay. No worries. Are we okay?"

He looked at her, straight in the eyes. Blue met green. Maybe there is hope, after all … "We're okay, Mare."


	6. I'll be there

Chapter 6 – I'll be there

If you should ever find someone new, I hope she'd better be good for you, cause if she doesn't, I'll be there.

Marshall was set home on Thursday. Mary was expected for dinner on the Tuesday, three weeks later, the day before Ellen and Seth Mann were scheduled to return home. Marshall would have to rest for one more week before being back on desk duty. She was a bit tense at the idea of a whole dinner with Marshall's parents. Seth, she could cope with, but Ellen ... There was more to the picture than what it seemed. She felt that in her gut. Game on, she thought while knocking on Marshall's door. She nearly lost her purpose when Marshall opened the door. The smell that came out of the house was of pure delight.

"Mom's making ribs... I hope you'll enjoy them. Come on in!" smirked Marshall. She helped herself in her partner's house. Sitting on the coach were Seth and Ellen Mann and … Abigail Chaffee. "I guess you know everyone here, Mary, so no need for formal introduction. Mom was really looking forward to spending time with you." Marshall was going on talking, putting the wine Mary had brought on the table.

She was standing, when Ellen decided to come to her. "I'm so glad we have this opportunity to eat together. Marshall has been talking about you and your friendship for ages now. I feel like I already know you."

She thanked Ellen for her kind words when she spotted what she didn't want to acknowledge when she first came into the room. Abigail and Marshall holding hands. She felt ice running through her veins, and it seemed to her as if her heart would stop forever and never be able to start again. Marshall was actually dating Abigail. She would never have guessed, and he didn't tell her. He moved on, she thought. As a friend, she should be happy for him … but couldn't help feeling something inside her gut. Something unknown so far.

Marshall caught her look. "Yeah, Mare, it seemed to me that it was time to make it official. Abby and I have been dating for a few weeks. You're my best friend, so I needed to tell you."

Mary managed to smile, even though her guts and heart were aching "I'm happy for you Marshall, for both of you. Now, Where can I drop this?" she asked, showing the bottle of wine she brought with her.

Ellen came to her help. "Just put it on the kitchen counter, Mary, please, and come give me a hand in the kitchen, would you?"

Mary complied and saw Abigail standing up. "I'm going to work, Marshall, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Mrs. Mann, Mr. Mann, it has been a pleasure to meeting you. Mary, I'll be seeing you around I guess?"

"Sure," the blonde woman answered, before watching Marshall leading her to the front door of his house, before kissing Abigail goodnight.

Ellen was standing beside Mary and looking at her son's partner with questioning eyes. "You didn't know, did you? It was kind of a surprise for us too. She came by today, and they told us about them. They have been dating for a few weeks, since the hospital. She was the one on his case, you know that. We thought Marshall would have told you."

Mary shook her head, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. Why didn't he tell her about this change in his life? Yes, she had been busy coping with their witnesses, and hadn't spent too much time at his place, as his parents were there. But she knew there was another reason, one she didn't want to admit. She felt guilty. Guilty for leaving to Mexico with Scumbag Faber.

"Mary?" said Ellen. "Marshall grew on you … you drifted away for a few seconds, just like he does sometimes."

"Sorry, Mrs Mann," answered Mary. "I didn't know either. Marshall is the best person I know in this whole world, and he deserves to be happy more than anyone else. If it has to be with Detective Chafee, so be it. He will remain my best friend and I will be always there for him." Mary hoped that Ellen couldn't decipher the twinge of hurt that she heard in her words. I had my chance... I had him for nearly 7 years. I haven't been able to see what was laying right under my eyes… He told me how he felt, and I ran. I broke his heart … before I broke mine. It's all my fault.

"Mary? You drifted away again…." Asked Ellen.

"Sorry again, Mrs. Mann."

"You're fine, dear. Now, Marshall told me on countless times that you had a taste for ribs… I hope you'll enjoy mine. Can you help me set them out, please?"

Dinner at Marshall's has always been very enjoyable for Mary. Good food, good company. It was the first time she'd felt awkward about coming to her partner's home. Of course, the ribs were perfect, and the look of satisfaction on her face made Ellen laugh at her. "I can see you're definitely a rib person, Mary. Should you come to Texas, don't hesitate to drop by. I always have some in the freezer... You're welcome anytime!"

Mary smiled at her partner "Doofus, we really need to go to Texas much more often! " she said, before adding, "for work, of course."

This was way too awkward, she thought a few minutes later. Ellen was washing the dishes, Seth and Marshall were discussing together... She felt lonely. Alone. And she didn't like it at all.

"Seth, can you come with me, hon? We have to finish packing if we want to make it to the airport tomorrow morning," Ellen called her husband.

"Sure. Marshall, we'll finish this later," said Seth before walking out of the room with his wife.

"We're OK, Mare. I'll still be your friend and have your back. Don't worry, I won't be leaving the job."

As usual, he could read her like a book. Almost. "I know we're OK, I'm just a little surprise you didn't mention you had a girlfriend. " Mary wasn't looking at Marshall, she kept her eyes focused on the first button of his shirt. "Well, you'll thank your mother again, will you? I was happy to be able to enjoy her ribs at last."

She was grabbing her keys and jacket to leave the house. She didn't notice he was so close to her, when he grabbed her arm. "Mare, I couldn't stand it any longer. I couldn't just let you spoil your life. I told you what I felt and you left. How long did you think it took Faber to tell me he was heading to Cancun with you? I doubt you were even at the airport when he emailed me. I needed to move on, Mare. I fully understand your feelings aren't the ones I had. And Abby coming to my life was a bit ... unexpected. But now she's here, and I'm happy. Can you deal with that?"

She looked at him, straight in the eyes, "I'm going to learn to deal with her. I swear I'll do my best. That's all I can promise for now. Call me if you need anything. Thanks again for the dinner." Mary headed to the door.

"You're OK Mare?" concern, as always in his voice.

She didn't turn back, hand on the doorknob, and said, before leaving. "I will be".


	7. That's what friends are for

Chapter 7 – That's why Friends are For.

Keep smiling, keep shining, knowing you can always count on me, that's what friends are for.

"Marshall, Mary, in my office," shouted Stan from his desk. Marshall has been back on the job for 2 weeks now, and had barely finished the load of paperwork Mary left him. "You are due to transfer a witness in Paris in 2 days."

Mary rolled her eyes "Great, another fantastic trip to Texas. Think we can grab ribs at your parents'?" she asked, turning to Marshall.

"Not Paris, Texas, Mary. Paris, France," Stan interrupted, a smile on the corners of his mouth. He knew what was to come.

"Paris? In France? What the fucking hell?" yelled the blonde woman.

"Actually, a bit of Texas used to belong to France a few centuries ago when the French owned some places down here before they sold it along with Louisiana in the 19th Century," said Marshall.

Mary rolled her eyes before answering, "Shut up nimbwit! Who cares about the history of Texas? Why do we have to go to Paris?"

"You mean other than bringing there a witness?" asked Stan.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember Paris being a US State, at least not since I last checked," replied the blond woman.

"Diplomatic issue. A French girl witnessed something she shouldn't have seen. The usual plot. Bad place, bad timing. She agreed to testify, and she needs extra protection before being sent back to Paris. That's all." Stan answered.

"Can't we just put her in a plane at JFK?"

"Actually, Mary, you'll pick her in Denver … and bring her to Paris."

"What ? No way I'm heading to fucking Denver!"

"Mare … shut up. Stan? When are we due in Denver?"

It still amazed Stan McQueen after so much time that Marhsall Mann could be the only person in the whole world who could tell Mary Shannon to shut up, without being killed within the next second. And it still amazed Mary Shannon that Marshall Mann could do it, and she wouldn't protest. He always has been the only one to be able to tell her to calm down, or stop pushing the other around. And she let him do it. It must be a part of his job somehow.

Marshall and Stan, followed by a frowning Mary headed to the conference room to settle all the details.

"Wait a minute," Mary said suddenly. "Denver, ok, fine, but who's got the witness? Please don't tell me it's not the fibbies." Marshall and Stan exchanged a long look at each other, before turning to Mary. No need to answer, she had already understood. "Fuck. Fuck... can't stand FBI guys". She shook her head, looking slightly irritated. "This is going to be complicated".

Marshall could only nod in agreement. The entire trip was going to be complicated. But he was heading to Paris, with Mary. He would manage to survive.

The witness was a Caroline Lecapelier, a student in an exchange program in International Business. She was on a week-end trip with some friends outside Denver when she saw a man get shot. She could identify the killer, who turned out to be one of Tico Bostino's henchmen. Her life then threatened, she was being taken care of by the Marshal Service. She was due to testify on Thursday, and was then to be brought back to France immediately, where she would live under protection. The security was so tight that the teams bringing the young girl from France and the one bringing her back had to be different. And Marshall and Mary had been requested, specifically.

Marshall was plotting out several routes to take the witness back to France. The problem was, they had to board a plane somehow, which was much more traceable than traveling by road. They would have to create false trails, have different planes and companies picked, and to remain on constant alert. Mary knew her partner was way better at drawing plans, often weird and tricky, as she was.

She started studying the file of the French girl. Pretty, that she could say from the picture. Smart, as she was able to take a course in English and have good marks. Great, she thought, two brainiacs to travel with. And to travel to Paris! She wasn't even speaking French, unless you count "bonjour, comment ça va?" because she was pretty sure she wouldn't understand any answer. But everybody speaks English, don't they ?

Marshall cut her thoughts. "So basically, we have three different routes. The only problem is we need to take a plane to go to Paris. So I'll need 3 return tickets from Atlanta, Chicago and New York, with decoy teams at each airport. Mary and I will choose which route we take at the moment we leave Denver. Of course, decoy teams will leave also from Denver to any place they wish to go."

Mary was leaning on the conference table, looking at the three different routes spread on the cards. She added " You have a Plan B and an escape route ?"

He smirked. "I'm so disappointed that you have to ask. Plan B is via San Francisco, escape route via Canada. Stan, we'll need to brief the Canadian authorities, just in case."

Stan was always truly amazed at the plans conceived by this team. Marshall was the smartest, but Mary could also be tricky when she had to, but usually preferred letting Marshall do the planning.

She smiled "You know which one we will take, don't you?" She already knew where they will be heading.

"Same as yours, Sunshine," answered the tall man in front of her, blinking his right eye.

"You care to share, or is it top secret? It could save money to know where you're heading to in the first place," Stan mused.

"But it would take out all of the fun!" was Mary's answer, "So, when do we pick the French chick, Stan ?"

Stan stood up, preparing his effect. " Well, Inspectors, you are expected tomorrow morning in Denver. Grab a SUV, and chop chop !"

Marshall was standing up, grabbing his keys when Mary reached his desk. "Hey Doofus, do you mind picking me up?"

He stared at her, surprised. "Sure. I always pick you up. I'll be at your place in two hours."

Mary looked at him, stunned. "Two hours? You don't need to clean the whole house before leaving. And I guess you know where your passport is, right?"

Marshall blushed slightly, and answered as the elevator arrived. "I was hoping to have a bit of time to go and see Abby. But I can be there in an hour."

Mary felt ashamed, she had already forgotten about her. "No problem numbnuts, get me in two hours. Guess I will have to drive, so we're not too late to beautiful Denver." He smirked at her. She was about to board the elevator after him when she heard her name.

"Mary! Mary!" she smiled at her partner before turning "and I have time to entertain you about what new thing came up in Delia's mind."

He laughed before he heard what the young Marshal told Mary. "I have an Agent Mike Faber for you, Mary. He wants to talk to you." Mary turned, and made her way back to the office.

Marshall heard that Faber had called Mary. Let it go, he told himself. There's no hope for you with her. You are lucky to have found Abby. Let her screw up her love life, you have no part in it. Sure he had no right in Mary's love life. But Faber!


	8. Sweet Caroline

Chapter 8- Sweet Caroline.

Good times never seemed so good I've been inclined, I believed they never would…

The ride to Denver was eventless. It seems neither of them wanted to bring the subject of Marshall's love life on the carpet. They checked into a motel with, as usual, adjoining rooms. This was the first time they had been back on the road together, since Mary's vacation and Marshall's shooting. And moreover, since his new status of Abby's boyfriend.

After dropping her go bag on the bed, Mary opened the door to her partner's room, as she usually did. Marshall was on the phone, and she looked at her. "I'll be back in just a sec, Abby. " He muted the phone, and asked, "Anything you need Mare?"

She felt her cheeks blushing. Of course he was on the phone with his girlfriend. "Just wanted to know if you were ready to eat. Guess, you'll let me know when it's ok." She closed the door, feeling awkward. She wasn't used to dealing with a dating Marshall. For all the time they've been partners, he hadn't been engaged in a long lasting relationship. She knew he dated, hoped he was getting laid, but there was never a relationship that lasted more than two weeks. A fortnight being his record with his old teacher.

She sat on her bed, taking her laptop, and started reviewing the different accesses and contingency exits of the Denver courthouse. It gave her something to do. Instead of thinking of this Chafee girl with Marshall. Dating Marshall. Kissing Marshall. Even … STOP. I need to stop thinking about that right now. Focus on the Denver courthouse. And the bunch of FBI Agents they will have to deal with. Including Faber. Why, of all the FBI agents in Denver, Colorado, was he the one to be always assigned on their cases? It was beyond understanding. Or it was because HE asked to be the one on their cases.

"Stop thinking about the Feds, Mare. We'll get enough of them tomorrow. What you're doing?" asked Marshall, who was leaning on the doorframe, looking at her. "Reviewing the contingency exits, just in case of. I hope everything will go on smoothly. You ready for dinner?" she asked. He nodded and went to take his jacket, phone and wallet, as she closed the door of her room and waited for him outside. They headed to the small dinner outside the motel and soon called it a night.

The next morning, the headed straight to the Denver Courthouse. They had spent their breakfast reviewing all options and all routes leading them out of Colorado to an airport. They were greeted there by U.S Marshal Sprade, in charge of protecting Caroline Lecapelier so far. He was Seattle-based Witsec inspector, and Mary and Marshall knew him from the Lewis Fowler's case. She asked about her former witness she had spent long hours with, and they moved on to the young woman case. She was due to testify in one hour, and would be free to go by mid-afternoon. Security was very high in the surroundings of the courthouse. Caroline Lecapelier was the main witness in a mob trial, and was therefore very much at risk. Mary and Marshall expected the worst for the exit of the witness, in retaliation. They sat in the crowd attending to the trial, watching every move, along with the other marshals around. They exited the room a few minutes before the end of a testimony, to attend a meeting with the FBI and the Denver and Seattle USMS.

Of course, to Mary's displeasure, Mike Faber was in the room. Marshall sensed her tensing at the sight of the man and decided to take the matter into his own hands. "Agent Faber, Marshals, pleased to meet you. I'm Marshal Miller, and this is Marshal Shepherd. We're here for the witness and how to take her safely out of Denver. The rest will be our own business. We have very little time, so could we please move this along?" His voice was professional, calm, steady. He would not let any personal chat come into. The most important thing was the life of the witness.

Fortunately for Caroline, the meeting went on well—and quickly. Marshall and Mary took their position at the exit of the courtroom, ready to protect her. They did not introduce themselves, and lead her through the corridors of the courthouse.

A few minutes later, the trio exited on Cherokee street, climbed into a black SUV, and straight into West Colfax Avenue.

It was followed by several other cars, heading towards different directions, in order to loose any tail that would come. And it did.

From one of the windows on the first floor of Denver County court, Marshall saw black sedan following the official SUVs. Mary was the first to speak."So? Did they follow?"

Her partner answered with a smile "Yep. There's only one car remaining on Cherokee street. We'll leave in a few minutes. Let's go to the parking lot." He turned to the young woman, and said, "By the way, I'm Marshal Marshall Miller, and this is Marshal Mary Shepherd."

As so many others before her she answered, "Marshal Marshall? Your name is also Marshall?"

He blinked at her, saying "C'est une longue histoire."1

She beamed, hearing him speaking her native tongue "So great! You both speak French?"

Mary answered, "No, Doofus here is the only one speaking foreign languages. But I'm much better at shooting than he is."

They had started walking in the now empty corridor towards the stairs to the parking lot. He smirked. "You wish you were. Remember last time?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Come on, we drank whiskey till 4 am the day before, that doesn't count!"

He was still smiling. "I drank too, so it counts. I'm the best shooter, that's all."

As an answer, she slapped him on the chest, while Caroline asked them "You sure you are US Marshals?"

They exited the courthouse via the parking lot in a VW minivan which reminded Mary of the one Horst stole to try to escape her. As if she was going to let the guy who shot her partner escape. She would have followed him to the end of the world and back. It was Marshall's idea of hiding. In plain sight. The two men in the black sedan parked in Cherokee street did not even look at them. "I bet Stan had a hell of a day trying to find a minivan for the transfer of a witness," said Mary as they were heading towards Barr Lake State Park.

"He nearly lost the remaining hairs he had. He never thought this would work. And by the way, you look awful in that Hawaiian shirt," answered Marshall. But it did work. They both were wearing colorful outfits, red for Marshall, pink for Mary (and yes, she hated pink). They would switch vehicles at the park, and would be heading east as soon as possible. They reached Omaha later that evening, and settled in a motel for the remaining of the night.

Morning saw Marshall bringing coffee and pastries to the women's room. Mary was still taking her shower when he entered. "Tenez, je vous ai apporté un petit quelque chose. Je doute qu'il soit aussi bon que chez vous, "2 said the tall man while giving Caroline a croissant.

"Merci, c'est gentil. Où allons-nous maintenant? " 3 she asked.

"En France. C'est tout ce que je suis autorisé à vous dire."4

They did not notice that Mary was out of the bathroom. "Don't tell me you both will be speaking frigging French all the way to Fucking Paris?"

Marshall turned to Caroline, deliberately speaking French. "Mary est toujours de très mauvaise humeur, tant qu'elle n'a pas pris son café. Encore que, quelque fois, il faille plus d'un café. " 5 Caroline chuckled, please to see that the Marshals she'd been assigned to had humor. This was going to be a fun ride for a change.

All the way on the I76, Marshall and Caroline sometimes spoke French, just to piss Mary off. Caroline asked how he was speaking such good French. "Well, I always was gifted at languages at school. And before I started University, I decided to go to France for the holidays. I ended up being a guide in Paris for the tourists. So… I guess, once in the field, you learn better. And faster. Plus, it's always useful to impress women," he blinked, looking at Caroline. "Except for this one," he added. "With her, you'd better be able to wrestle and shoot correctly. She's no girl."

"Dork," was his partner's answer.

They arrived in Chicago at the end of the afternoon. "Too bad we can't call Dershowitz. He still owes me beer from last time," said Mary.

"I'm not sure he will want to ever drink beer again with you, Mare."

She pouted. "You men are no fun to deal with. I swear, next time we're in Chicago, I'll make him buy the beers!"

Marshall was now laughing. "Yeah, of course. Let's head to the airport. The sooner we go through the customs, the safer we are." Mary nodded. They would take the night flight to Paris, and head straight to the American Embassy, then home. Tomorrow, they would be home.

She was so wrong about that.

Translations:

1: It's a long story

2: Here is a little something for you. But I highly doubt it is as good as the one in your country.

3: Thanks, that's nice. Where are we heading for from now?

4: To France. That's all I can tell you.

5: Mary is always in such a bad mood as long as she did not drink her coffee. Although, sometimes, more than a coffee is needed.


	9. I Love Paris

Chapter 9 - I love Paris

I love Paris, every moment, every moment of the year ….

Mary was staring at Marshall. They would board in a few minutes to Paris. She had just called Stan to update him on their status. The decoy teams were still being followed and they seemed to be safe for now. Marshall was on the phone. With Abigail, no doubt. Mary still needed to find a way to tell the captain that they would travel wearing their weapons. They had security clearance for the duty free zone, but needed to be acknowledged as marshals.

She was losing patience, as she was watching her lanky partner turning his back to her, when Caroline spoke. "You know, I first thought you were a couple. The way you talk, trust each other. But you're not."

Mary sighed."No, we're not. Doofus here, is my best friend, the only person in the whole world I can and want to trust. But we're not a couple. I guess we'll never be now." She did not realize she had spoken the last sentence aloud.

Caroline didn't notice the meaning behind the words, but Marshall, who was walking towards them, heard. And understood. Oh, no. Mann do not believe this. It's not happening. You've decided to let her go when she ran off to Faber. Do not turn back.

"So, you ladies had time to go shopping?" he rather asked

"No, you did not give us your Amex card. And, I need to talk to the captain, about the little extra package we'll both be carrying. Damn airport security," answered Mary. She then headed to the flight attendant, showing her badge.

The captain came within 5 minutes time. "You think she'll convince him?" asked Caroline, looking at the blond woman.

"She could convince a snail to dance the tango. So why not? Anyway, as long as they know there are law enforcement officers aboard, they usually don't mind. It's an extra security for them."

Having the captain's clearance, they could board easily. The flight to Paris was without event. Night flights usually were calm. The two marshals took shifts to sleep – just in case.

They landed in Paris in the morning. The sun was starting to rise on the horizon. Caroline was smiling as they exited the plane. "I'm happy to be home. What happens next?"

Mary answered. "You are still under the protection of two US Marshals. So we head straight to our embassy, wherever it is in this town, and then we leave you with the French authorities who will take care of you. After, we don't know." They were walking towards the exit, after picking their luggage, when a familiar feeling went through the marshals' guts. A feeling they were oh so used to. "Marshall, I believe we have company," said Mary, scanning the corridor, and the automatic doors at the end of it.

"I know. We'll stay here for a while, I'll call the embassy. I think they can get some CIA guys around to check whether everything's clear."

Caroline looked at her two protectors, astonished. "They have CIA in France?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "These damn spooks have feet everywhere. They might even have some in US. Who knows? But it's better if the zone is checked before we go out. I can't even imagine the amount of paperwork would be created should there be a shooting here."

Marshall smirked when he added, "And she hates paperwork. She can't even start doing it without moaning. And she moans a lot." Mary patted him in the chest.

"Security is coming," said Marshall. "They will be there in half an hour. I'm heading out and see if I can spot anyone. You stay here with Caroline. We'll keep in touch."

Caroline turned to him. "Why aren't you the one staying with me? You're the guy!"

He smiled. "Yes, but I always enjoy Mary fighting with people. It makes my day. See you." He walked by with a flow of passengers and exited the automatic doors.

Mary watched him leave, while saying to Caroline "Don't underestimate him. In a few minutes we will get a call, and the spooks will just have to pick the guys up. And the best part is, it will be done without anybody noticing it. I love when he does that. It makes my day."

They waited for exactly 12 minutes and 45 seconds.

"All clear, Mare. I'm heading to the Hertz counter and pick a car. You join me there and wait for me in the car. I will deal with the spooks. "

She answered with a smile "Was there a problem? It took you longer than I thought."

She could hear him smirking as he responded, "Four of them. But well, you know how it is in foreign land, I try to behave a bit. Where are you?"

" We're just walking out the doors, we'll see you soon."

Caroline laughed out loud when she saw the type of car that Marshall had rented. He had handed them the keys and papers before going back to the four people he took care of.

"Why are you laughing" asked Mary.

"The car he picked. I'm not sure he can fit in it!" laughed Caroline. "A Twingo! It's a really small one, and with his height. Ah, look, c'est celui là! 1"

Mary started laughing, too. "Oh, my god, that's going to be funny! Ok, give me the keys, I'll drive."

The young woman stared at her "You sure? It's not always easy driving in Paris. And the American Embassy is in the very center of Paris."

"I used to drive in New Jersey. Can't be worst that that." Caroline was beginning to getting used to Mary. She nodded, but only to hide a disagreement. This was indeed going to be a very funny journey.

Forty five minutes later, they were stuck in the traffic around the Arc de Triomphe. The GPS kept droning, "Tournez à droite sur l'Avenue des Champs-Elysées,"² and Mary was moaning against the "goddamn French drivers, unable to drive correctly, and why in hell do all the streets look the same! Where the hell is the exit, oh my God, I HATE this city! Why did they put that damned arch in the middle?" while the two others in the car were laughing.

"Actually, Mare, the Arc de Triomphe was built by order of Napoleon I, when French troops came back as winners from the Battle of Austerlitz. His primary goal was to create a large avenue from this place to the Louvre and the remains of the Bastille prison," Marshall started.

Mary stopped him. "How can you have trivia about Paris too? Is there any place in the world you have no knowledge? Hey jerk, get out of my way!" she yelled at one driver .

"I told you, Mare, I was a guide in Paris. Still have remnants of knowledge. You sure you don't want me to drive? Take the right lane, and exit… now." She did as ordered, for once, and they were safely on the Champs Elysees. "Destination dans 3 kilomètres." 3 said the GPS.

Mary moaned again. "What is she saying?"

Caroline answered, "Final destination in 3 kilometers."

Mary replied, "And why don't they count in miles as the rest of the world?"

Marshall answered again, "Actually, most of the world uses kilometers, Mare."

"Bunch of scumbags. I hate this country," was the only answer they got from Mary.

They finally arrived at the American Embassy without further problems. They were processed inside the building and headed to the Security Department quickly. The marshals were soon discharged of their witness.

Caroline turned to them. "Thank you very much for bringing me back home. The ride had been fun with both of you. Have a nice trip back! Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope never to see you again!"

Mary laughed "Don't worry, we get that a lot. Have a safe life here." She then turned to Marshall. "So Doofus, ready to go home? Time to have lunch before our plane gets here?" They were sights in the office around them. One of the passersby told them, "You didn't hear the news? There is a strike of the air traffic controllers starting at 12 today. Unlimited strike. No plane comes in, no plane leave. You should start looking for a hotel room."

Translation :

1: It's this one.

2: Turn right on the Champs-Elysées Avenue

3: Destination in 3 kilometers


	10. Paris

Chapter 10 – Paris

J'me réveille dans tes bras, sur tes quais y'a d'la joie ...

"God I hate this country! How can they possibly strike? What for? How long will we be stuck in fucking Paris! Do we strike? No, when tourists come to the US, they are welcome, and nobody prevents them from going home. And those bloody French thinks it is completely normal for them to do so." Mary was moaning when they entered the hotel room they succeeded to book for the night.

"You're done, Mare? Can you call Stan to reschedule our flight as soon as possible? I need to call Abby. And you know, it's better to be stuck in Paris for one or two days than in Nowhereland, Arkansas! I'll make you go with me next time." smiled Marshall.

"Oh no you won't, moron. I don't want you to trivia me all day. Oh Shit! I hate this country! There's only one bed in here."

Her partner smirked. "Then either one of us sleeps on the floor, or we remember that we are adults, at least one of us is, and we share the bed. We have done it before, so…?"

Mary rolled her eyes "And I guess you are the adult in this? Dork. Of course we'll share. Otherwise your back will hurt and you will be grumpy all day long."

Marshall smiled. "And who told you I would be the one sleeping on the floor? Come on, Mare, let's go eating. I can prove you France is somehow worthwhile."

"Oh my God, I love this country. Food is just amazing! What's that called?"

"Coquilles St Jacques. The difference being they are fresh from the sea, not frozen, and cooked as they should be. But wait for the rest. I ordered some duck and the desert should suit you. A moelleux au chocolat… "

Mary was clearly enjoying her meal. Marshall had brought her in a little bistro close to the Seine River, from where they could see the riverboats. "And what will we do this afternoon? Any news on the strike front?"

He chewed one of his scallops before answering. "Stan just said he would call us when he can issue some plane tickets. As I hear, negotiations are on their way, and we could be able to leave France tomorrow evening. So it's just one day of delay. And as for this afternoon, what about a trip on the river?"

She looked at him, abashed. "Can you imagine me in one of these boats? You must be kidding me. There's nothing to do on that!"

Of course, they went on the riverboats. And of course, she truly enjoyed it. But would never mention it. He showed her the Parisian monuments, from the Eiffel tower to the Cathedral of Notre Dame. They got out of the boat close to the cathedral, and Mary was even taking pictures with her Blackberry. "Vous voulez que l'on vous prenne en photo ensemble?i" asked a man, passing by, and watching the both of them taking pictures.

"Mare, this person asked whether we want a picture to be taken of us both," translated Marshall.

"Sure, why not. It will make a memory for the office board," answered her partner.

"Oui, merci, avec plaisir monsieur 2." And then they were, taken by both marshals' Blackberries. A memory of Paris.

They went on walking through the streets, till they reached the Pompidou Museum. Mary was once again astonished. "How could they build something so modern in such a classic city?"

Marshall smiled. "It's one of the paradoxes of this city. So classic in its building, with lots of drops of modern things, which blend in wonderfully. I'll show you the Louvre next, you will see the glass pyramid. So beautiful."

Suddenly, Mary stopped walking. "You should be in Paris with Abby, not with me. This is a place for lovers."

Marshall sighed. "I love you, Mare, I've loved you for years. You just did not allow me into your heart. I understand that, even if it's painful. When you left for Mexico with Faber, it broke my heart. I understood you would never love me back. I had to move on to someone else. But that doesn't mean I have no more feelings for you. Maybe I will come back to Paris with Abigail. But now, I'm in Paris with my friend, and it's ok."

They silently walked their way to the Louvre museum. The beauty of the building, along with the pyramid of glass in the middle was breathtaking. "Wow! It's really beautiful," Mary said. "And guess what, we can go inside the pyramid! Come on!" They spent so time in the shops under the museum, looking through books, souvenirs and chatting. It's when they got out that they saw they had messages on their phones. Mary's got the message from Stan. They had a plane leaving the next day in the middle of the afternoon. She was turning to Marshall to tell him the news when she saw he was on the phone. She couldn't help but hear his conversation. And to be totally honest, she wanted to listen.

"Yes, I'm with Mary, and no, I can't tell you where I am. You understand that I'm a US Marshal, don't you? So of course, there are things I can't tell. Of course my SUV is there. We use one of the office's. Yes Abby, I will tell you when we come back. Tomorrow or the day after, surely. Movies? On Sunday? Well, if I'm back, no problem. OK. Yes, I need to go, now. You take care tonight? Ok? Yes, me too."

She turned quickly, so as Marshall wouldn't see she'd been listening. "Yes, me too". Answer to "I love you." She realized at that moment, in front of the Louvre's glass pyramid, that the man she fell in love with belonged to someone else. Finally. She could say it to herself. I love him. But I lost him. I'm the scumbag. "Mare?" he asked. She composed a face, as she did every day when meeting with witnesses, "Any news from Stan?"

She slowly turned to face Marshall "Yes. We have to be at the Charles Something airport at 2:00 pm tomorrow. They got us a flight, I don't know how. So we'll only enjoy this evening in Paris. Is there something else you want to show me?"

He smiled." There is. After dinner. We'll take a walk on the banks of the Seine." He said nothing else, even through the diner, to her numerous questions. He was beaming inside … She was asking a lot of questions on Paris, and he was more than pleased to answer for her. Finally, his trivia wasn't so boring.

He led her after they finished to one of the banks of the Seine. She breathed deeply the fresh air, and was suddenly surprised to hear music. "I can hear music!"

He replied with a smirk "Yes, you can. Here, on some evenings, they dance the tango. Come on, we'll have a look. You won't have to dance if you don't want!" And on the bank of the Seine River, there were around thirty people dancing tango on the small pavers, in the light of the riverboats. The music was incredibly modern for tango, and the couples were so close to each other, dancing and sharing the same breath of music. They were moving so closely, in the rhythm of music. Marshall looked at her: "You wanna dance, Mare?" and he took her arm.

"Marshall, you know I can't dance."

He led her to the pavers, held her close and whispered in his ear, "Then it's lucky I can." She couldn't help but follow him. She knew she shouldn't. She knew how her body would respond to being so close to his. He did not belong to her, but to some other woman. She shouldn't be dancing. The tango. With him.

"Relax, Mare. Just listen to the music."

And she relaxed. She let the music run through her, through them. And she let her take control of the dance. She followed, happily relaxing in his arms, taking advantage of his proximity. Smelling his odor. Feeling his hand on her back. Touching his neck with her head. Closing her eyes.

They couldn't say how long they remained dancing to the music, but went till the end of the event. Without a word to each other, they headed back to the hotel, neither of them wanting to break the mood of the evening. Wanted it to linger a bit longer.

The next morning, they awoke in the same bed, her head on his chest, his arm around her waist, his head in her hair, her leg between his."Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to …"

"It's ok Mare, don't worry. We should pack. It's almost 10, and we take off at 2pm".

They remained silent throughout the flight, trying to grab a bit of sleep before changing timezones again.

He took her back to her home, then headed to his.

Translation:

1: would you like a picture taken together?


	11. Honesty

Chapter 11 - Honesty

Honesty, is hardly ever heard, and mostly what I need from you …

Five years Later.

Marshall woke up beside Abigail, the sun rising on the Sandia Mountains. He knew it was Sunday, because the house was not that quiet. He could hear noise coming from the other rooms. Abby moved in her sleep. "Stay in bed, I'll take care of them." And he got out of bed, going out of the master bedroom, to the one on the other side of the corridor. "Nick, Paige, no need to make such a fuss. Let's go and make some breakfast while mom is still sleeping."

They all headed to the kitchen, avoided Sparky, the dog, and prepared pancakes, cereal and ate together at the table. A few minutes after nine, Abigail came into the room, kissed her husband on the forehead, and her children on the cheek. Today was Sunday, they had plans for picnic at the Juan Tabo picnic area.

Marshall soon headed to the bathroom, to shower. He started thinking about his life. He was happily married, to a good wife who had given him two beautiful children. They had moved soon after their wedding in a lovely house in the suburbs of Albuquerque, with a garden for the kids, and even had a dog. Work was going on fine, his partnership with Mary still the best in the West of the Pecos.

Mary.. Nothing had really changed with her, but something had. It seems to him it had been weeks, or months, maybe even years since he heard her laugh. Really and genuinely laugh. She smiled, smirked at their never-ending bantering, still driving Stan and Eleanor mad. But it stuck him and there, this Sunday morning in his shower, that Mary was unhappy. Sad. And he did not see that coming.

The water was falling on his head, as if clearing his mind. He remembered the day of Peter and Brandi's wedding. She was, of course, the bridesmaid and he remembered seeing her concerned, caring about her sister. But alone. Smiling only with her mouth. No sparks in her eyes. And he didn't ask why. As time went by, he recalled they didn't spend much extra time together, unless they were on their way to pick a witness, or having lunch together. He couldn't remember spending time with his friend, his best friend. He missed spending time with his best friend. He wanted to spend time with her.

He felt like an empty shell. He finished cleaning up and put some clothes on. He went to the kitchen, took his badge and keys, then turned to his wife. "Sorry, hon, I have an emergency, I will try to meet you at Juan Tabo as soon as possible." With her working in law enforcement, too, she was used to emergencies and understood. He felt bad for lying to her, but he knew she wouldn't have understood what he was going to do. Abby had always felt jealous about the relationship he and Mary shared.

He made it to Mary's in less than twenty minutes. He saw her through the windows when he parked in the driveway. She was still beautiful, time had been kind her. He knocked on her door. The look of surprise on her face when she opened tore his heart. She wasn't used to having him drop by unexpectedly anymore.

"Marshall, is there a problem?" she asked.

"Just one problem, Mare, I wanted to spend time with you. I miss my best friend. And it's been ages since we shared a day just together." He smiled at her.

She raised her eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to go picnic at Juan Tabo today? You spent the last week tormenting me with that."

Again, his smile. "I can go picnic with the kids next week. Today, I want to spend some time with you. If you're ok, of course. You have something planned? "

This time, she smirked. "Except cleaning and washing, nothing. You want to come in?"

He answered, "No, meet me in the Botanical Garden in half an hour," and closed the door.

He stopped to pick Danishes, donuts and for some coffee, and waited for her on the parking lot. For once, she was on time. She was smiling when taking her coffee. "Why here, why today, Doofus?"

He looked at her. "Because it's here and today, Mare. I miss the time we spent together. And I intend to spend some more with you." She didn't answer, and started walking.

They spent the morning wandering around the botanical garden, chatting about anything from Brandi's pregnancy, Jinx's still being sober and having a boyfriend, Stan and Eleanor's wedding the previous year, Charlie being obviously too attracted to his partner Delia. Marshall excused himself from his family for lunch, and they ate together at a small booth. They were sitting on the grass, in the quiet afternoon when she dropped the bomb.

"I wasn't made for happiness. You are. You were right to move on. I can't blame you for that. But I can't stay either. You once promised me some ten years ago, not to quit your job as my keeper. I set you free of that oath you made. And I have to move on from you, I have to start to rebuild my heart, and maybe one day, there will be a place for someone else. That's why I put in for a transfer. I've asked Stan to do it, and he agreed. I can't be around you anymore, it breaks my heart every day just to see that ring around your finger. I understand what you went through all these years, and I honestly don't know how you managed to do it. I can't anymore. "

"Mare.. where are you going? I don't want to lose you as a partner, or a friend… you."

"Shh…" she put her fingers in front of his lips to silence him. "I will still be your friend, still rush if you're hurt, still come if Abby and you invite me by, still send presents to Nick and Paige. I've tried for five years to cope with you not wanting to be with me… it's just too painful. I will be in Tampa in a fortnight, in the Witsec office. I've gotten used to sun and warmth."

"When do you leave? Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed. "I'm gonna go home, now, Marshall. And I will give you my new address when I get settled. I'll see you tomorrow in the office." She stood, and started walking to her car. He saw she was sobbing.

He left the grass they were sitting on and trotted towards her. He pulled her to him. Held her. Tight. Held on to her, as for dear life. They both knew it was the last time they would be so close. She was crying out loud now, her head in his chest.

He put his finger under her chin, lifting her head, so as to see in her eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek. Blue eyes held green. They lost track of the time. So much was being said without a word. Years of unspoken truths, years of caring, bonding, backing. They each took different routes, tearing them apart. She rose on her toes, and put a feather light kiss on his lips. What happened during that few seconds kissing would never be forgotten by both of them till their death. It was the smoothest, kindest and hottest moment of their lives. The moment they saw they were, somewhere in the course of destiny, meant to be together. The moment when their souls melt in one. The moment when they finally found the missing part of themselves they were longing for.

The moment when they said goodbye.


	12. Free

Chapter 12 - Free

Free, like a vision, that the mind of only you can see.

6 months after Paris.

He woke up from his dream, alone in his bed, sweating. He precisely remembered every image of it. The family he had built with Abigail, the kids, the dog, the white fence . All he ever wanted to have in his life. And Mary leaving him. The empty shell he became without her.

He went in the bathroom to shower. He couldn't keep his mind out of the dream he just had. Not telling the truth to his wife about his wanderings with Mary. Being so freely happy with Mary. Being himself. Being himself. It was only with Mary that he could allow him to relax. He stared at his image in the mirror. And he disliked what he saw.

Marshall heard his phone ringing in the bedroom. He picked it, and checked the ID. Abigail. "It's Marshall. Ah, ok. Good news. Yes, sure. I'll make the reservation. Oh, I'll be home around 6, I think. Yes, see you tonight. Bye." He hung up. Reservation for tonight. Which restaurant to pick. Oh, this was going to be a very long day. He sighed while calling, and headed to his car. He was surprised to see Mary's Mustang already parked. Things might have changed between them, but one thing was sure, she usually never was the first in the office.

The weird thing was that her desk was empty. The weirdest thing was that he had his coffee and a fresh Danish still warm on his desk. He looked around and saw she was with Stan. She soon rose from her chair and got out of the room. "Thanks Stan, I'll let you know what I have decided as soon as possible." Marshall heard that part, and looked at Mary. She stared back. "It's $4.50 for the coffee, numbnuts. The Danish's free for today. "

He took a cash out of his pocket and gave it to her. "And that talk with Stan? Something I should know about?"

She looked at her computer's screen, avoiding his look. "No, it's personal."

Discussion closed. What is she hiding? What was she talking about with Stan? He realized that she wasn't sharing everything with him anymore. That somewhere, on the road of their friendship, she had taken a step back. And he disliked it.

Marshall waited until lunch time to take that matter into hand. "Mare, you wanna go for lunch? " He was sure that with free food, she would come. Not like the several times during the last weeks when she had avoided eating with him.

"If you're paying, sure."

He smiled at her, took his keys and headed to the elevator. He was sure she would follow. He stopped at their favorite Mexican joint. They took a booth at the back of the room, and he made sure he was sitting on her way out, as to grab her, just in case she wanted to avoid talking to him. After all, this was Mary he was dealing with, no ordinary woman, but an exotic animal. His exotic animal.

He waited until the waitress had left."So Mare, talk to me. We haven't spoken for ages. I just don't know what's happening in your family now, what's going on with your life. Please, talk to me."

She smirked a little. "Well, nothing interesting to tell; really. I didn't want to bother you with that. Brandi and Peter are engaged, I told you. You will certainly receive an invitation to their wedding, if they can manage to settle on a date. Mom's still sober, and I think she's dating someone. Nothing interesting." She turned her eyes from him.

But Marshall wasn't one to drop the subject. "What about you, Mare. Are you seeing someone? Are you happy?"

She remained silent for some long seconds. "Well, nothing to say on that, too. I'm not seeing anyone. Last man I was with was a mistake, and I can't forgive myself for that. I should have gone messy instead of easy. But there are things that can't be changed." She stood up, heading for the bathroom, leaving Marshall astonished. She just admitted that she should have gone messy with him instead of running to Faber. He just heard US Marshal Mary Shannon stating she had made a mistake.

Her phone rang, she had left it on the table. He picked it up and saw it was Stan. "Stan, it's Marshall. Mary will be back soon. Can I help?"

There was a silence at the other end of the line. "It's OK Marshall, I'll call her later. Nothing urgent. Bye." Stan hang up. T

his was beginning to sound really strange. Why wouldn't either Stan or Mary talk to him? An idea started to form at the back of his head. He was about to put Mary's phone on the table when he saw the background image. The picture that had been taken of both of them in front of the Notre Dame Cathedral. Smiling. Holding each other. Looking like two lovers in Paris. Wait a minute, Mann, two lovers? But he couldn't deny it. The man he saw this morning in his mirror at home, and the one smiling at Mary in Paris had nothing to do with one another. He was seeing both himself and Mary happy. With a little something more in their eyes. But it was too late for them now. Was it?

The spell was broken by the waitress bringing their food, and by Mary coming back from the bathroom. "Who called?" she asked.

"Stan. He wanted to talk to you. He will call later. Mare. Look at me." She lifted her head to look into his eyes, oh my god, they are so blue I could lose myself in. He continued. "What is going on between you and Stan? Why don't you want to tell me?"

She sighed, once again turning her eyes." Nothing you need to be aware of, just a little something between Stan and me. I will tell you in a due time. But this is something I have to do on my own."

They finished their meal in silence, and quickly, and went back in the office. Marshall didn't want to stay, he had some thinking to do. He told them he was going to visit some of his witnesses. But instead, he went wandering in the streets of Albuquerque. He barely noticed the road, but realized he was parked in front of the Botanical Garden. Crap. That dream, again. I'd better be walking. That's when he took his keys that he realized a small piece of paper carefully folded in the passenger's seat. He was certain that when he left this morning, there was no paper there. He unfolded it .

"Happy birthday, Doofus. I know it's only tomorrow, but you will surely be celebrating with Abigail. Your present is in the trunk. Mary." When could she have hidden his gift in the car? She had been with him all morning. Marshall being Marshall, and curious, he went to open the trunk. A large colorful box stood there. What in hell… He opened it carefully until he saw what was inside. "Mare… " he whispered. A post-it was stuck on the box. "Hope you still have a VCR. IF not, that's a shame. M." He had a really wide smile on his face. In front of him was the complete original edition of the first season of Star Trek.

He was supposed to pick Abigail at 7:00 to head to the restaurant he picked. He was a bit surprised when he opened his door to find her standing on the porch. "Wasn't I supposed to pick you up?" he asked.

She smiled. "Indeed. At 7:00."

He lifted his eyebrows "And it's…? Oh god. Sorry Abby, I didn't notice the time. I'll be ready in just a minute." She smiled at him. She knew that sometimes, when he was lost in a book he could lose all track of time. She came into his house while he went to the bedroom to get changed. Abby was surprised to see the mess in his living room. The TV was turned, with wires all around and a VCR sitting on the coffee table. A VCR? She then saw the box lying on the kitchen counter, and smirked. He bought the Star Trek original. She was looking at it, when she saw the little post-it.

Of course. Mary. He had spent time finding a VCR (she knew he didn't own one) and trying to plug in to his TV.

Abby was suddenly saddened when she realized what she had brought him for his birthday. She realized it was miles from what he wanted. That she didn't know him enough even after nearly 8 months together. She closed her eyes, and let a little tear fall. She knew she had to have this conversation with him. That didn't mean she would enjoy it.

"Marshall? Can you come here?"

"I'll be done here soon, don't worry," he answered.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. "Marshall, we really need to talk." She heard his steps in the corridor.

"What do you want to talk about, Abby?"

"Marshall," she began, you're the most amazing man I know. You're kind, sweet, gentle, funny, but you and me… this just can't work. No, don't say anything. I don't know you well enough, because you don't let me in. I know you don't do it on purpose… Look at your birthday gifts. I screwed that up, too. I saw Mary's gift. She got it right. And the other things too. I saw the pictures on the Blackberry. I wasn't looking for but it happened. And I saw this." She went to his laptop. There was a link she clicked on the Mozilla browser. A Youtube video showing Tango dancers. Showing Mary and him dancing close together. "You love her, that's obvious. Don't deny it. I know you were really thinking that the two of us had a chance, but we don't. You and Mary are the only ones who don't seem to understand it… I guess Dershowitz was right when he told me so … Anyway. Don't worry about me, I will make it through." She stood up, and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Marshall, see you around. Be happy."

She was out of the house and in her car, before Marshall could lift up his eyes from the video that was still playing on his computer.

He was free.


	13. You are the sunshine of my life

Chapter 13 - You are the sunshine of my life

You must have known that I was lonely, Because you came to my rescue.

"It's Ok Squish, I can make it back home, I'm not tired." Mary was leaving Peter and Brandi's place. They invited her regularly, and took the opportunity to prepare for the wedding. Of course, no date had yet been decided. The only thing that was settled was that Mary would be Brandi's bridesmaid but at one condition – no prune dress.

Remembering the prune dress made her think about Treena's wedding. A few months ago, she received an invitation to a babyshower at the office. Treena was having a baby. Thinking about Treena, she also remembered the kiss in the stables. Marhsall had responded to that kiss. Marhsall. What if I drive by to see him? No, Mary, Abby and him are heading to that Italian restaurant on Juan Tabo Boulevard. Oh, what a coincidence, I'm on Juan Tabo Blvd, whispered a little voice in the back of her head.

She slowed down just before arriving in front of the restaurant. No sign of Marshall's SUV or Abby's Chevy. See, you're happy now. They are already home, celebrating his birthday. Problem is, little voice, I need to check... He's my partner, my friend... I need to be sure everything's OK. And no, I'm not being fucking curious. I just want to make a little detour because I like driving at night. And if I happen to be in Marshall's street, it's out of pure hazard. Nothing less. But that is strange, she thought. All lights on. Only his car in the driveway? Where was Abby? She parked before his house and texted him. "Having a good evening?" Thank God for technology.

The answer came quickly. "Lagavulin's my friend tonight."

Crap. No way he would drink Lagavulin if Abby were there. "Where's Abby?" Her Blackberry remained silent too long for it to be normal. Something was on.

And if something was going on at her partner's, she could come and back him up. "Mary", she sighed," you sound like a teenager sneaking out to go steal a friend's boyfriend. Go home now." She started the engine, thanking whatever mechanic god for the almost noiseless motor of her new car, and headed home. She was rummaging through her bag when her phone vibrated.

"Can you come over? M."

"Of course, Doofus wants me to come over when I'm already home. Screw him." But of course, she was in the car before she could finish the thought. Fifteen minutes later, she was knocking on his door.

She heard his voice through the wood, "Come in, Mare, I don't want to stand up. You do have a key." Key. Again in the bag. Why on earth to women have to carry bags full of useless crap? She made her way inside to find Marshall on his couch, a glass of whisky in one hand, the bottle opened on the coffee table. Obviously, he was not on his first glass.

"You shouldn't alternate whisky and tequila, you know. You like tequila more," she told him, while taking off her boots to sit on the sofa next to him. "What you're watching?"

He turned to her, and finally answered, "Star Wars."

"Which episode? The one with the race or the one with the teddy bears?"

He sighed when adding, "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

She smiled at him answering, "The one when we get to see young Harrison Ford? Great! Can I join you?"

He nodded and let her have some space on the couch next to him.

One Death Star explosion later, she asked him, "You wanna talk about it?"

He turned the TV off, and stared at her. His eyes were sparkling blue, carrying so much things inside. Pain, hurt, sadness, but also a hint of hope. "Abby left me tonight."

Mary was shocked. "What? She left you? What you mean?"

Marshall sighed. "She just told me I was an amazing man, and that it was over between us. That I had fallen for someone else ages ago." He expected Mary to ask for more, and was surprised by her silence. "Mare?"

"Oh, and how did she discover that?"

He stood up from the couch. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

"I don't want to see your collection of Japanese prints, you moron."

He turned. "You should. Some are … interesting. But it's something I got to show you on the laptop." He clicked on the link Abby had shown him a few hours ago, the video he had looked at all evening long. "Look at this, Mare. I didn't even know we were being filmed. I don't know how Abby even came across it." He clicked and the video began.

She remembered that evening oh-so-precisely. Feeling his chest against her cheeks, smelling his odor (cinnamon and cedar), moving to the rhythm he set, hearing his breath in her ear. He had held her close to him, so close... And she had, too. They were moving to the rhythm of the tango. What did they say about tango? 'Vertical manifestation of a horizontal desire.' That was so true. They had known when dancing that they would never be that close again.

She hadn't noticed he had moved from the laptop to the stereo. When the video ended, he started playing a CD. Gotan Project's Santa Maria. "Dance with me, Mare, like we did in Paris." He held out his hand to her, and she grabbed it. They started dancing. Once again he led her. He was an awesome dancer, making it easy for her to follow him.

But tango being tango, and Marshall and Mary being dancing together, with all the revelations of the day, what was due to happen, happened. He made her turn and pulled her back in his arms. She was standing on her toes, and held her head high to meet his eyes. He was looking at her in the dark room, only lit by the computer's screen and the little LED on the stereo. His brown hair brushing her blonde. She could feel his breath on her face as he could feel hers. His lips were attracted by hers. He wouldn't resist. She couldn't. He didn't want to resist. She didn't want to, either. The space between their mouths was slowly closing, until their lips met.

She closed her eyes, letting the feeling of him coming through her. Felt his tongue on her lips, felt his taste.

He closed his eyes, couldn't believe he was kissing his Mary. And that she was kissing back. He could never get enough of kissing her.

She would not stop that kiss. She couldn't. She tried to deepen it, but he'd rather enter her mouth.

She let him take control. She wanted to.

They finally pulled away, to take some air back into their lungs. She was feeling like a teenager who had just had her first kiss. All giggly and happy. Happy. At long last. She had lost enough time messing with the wrong guys. She would not let the good one disappear. Ever.

"Wow, Marshall, that is definitely something we should do again."

He smiled. "I aim to please," before kissing her again. She tasted like the sun and the moon, like the river running, like the forest, she tasted like life. She was his . And he wasn't letting her go. Ever.

Long after, Mary looked at him. "Happy birthday, Doofus."

He held her close in his arms. "Best birthday ever. I love you, Mare, I've loved you for so long."

She whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Marshall. And I guess this is the beginning of a long story."


	14. Lucky

Chapter 14 - Lucky

Lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again.

2 months later.

"Mare, I already told Mom you were coming, so don't act like that. They're expecting us tomorrow".

"But I will have to wear a dress! There's supposed to be dancing at this party," she sighed.

"Yes, but I swear you can keep your Glock under it, baby".

"You know how to talk to girls, Doofus."

He laughed. "You're no girl."

She pouted and punched him in the arm. "That's not what you said last night!"

"And I'll say it again. You're no girl. You're my girl."

She smiled. "Smooth, Mann. So who will be there tomorrow night?" She grabbed a mug from the coffee machine at her place. She was packing for Seth Mann's retirement party which was due to take place in Abilene next evening. He, of course was already packed, but they had to stop on their way, so Mary could dig in her closet to find something to wear for that occasion.

"Well, obviously, my mom and dad will be there. My brothers, Paul and Simon, too. They both are in the FTF, Paul in Seattle, and Simon in Minnesota. "

"Your brothers' names are Paul and Simon? I would never have guessed. "

"Yes, they were lucky to draw those."

"What do you mean?"

"They could have been named Art and Garfunkel." Marshall had timed his answered to the moment when Mary began to sip her coffee. Her laughing resulted in a change of clothes, which included taking her tank top in front of Marshall, which lead to the both of them getting under the shower.

"Mare, we are really running late... If we want to make it to Abilene tonight, we need to be going."

"Fine, I will have nothing to wear for tomorrow night."

"We will find something in Abilene. There are shops in Texas too."

"Or I'll go naked."

"Please don't do that. I wouldn't like to have to shoot people at my dad's retirement party. Too much paperwork."

She laughed, again. Happiness was doing her good. She had her bag in hand. "Let's go. We can't make Abilene wait for us."

They were still holding hands in the SUV, on the road to Texas.

Washington DC.

She was going back home, like any other day. Home. That's how she called the small apartment she was living in, but it was nothing like a home. No warmth, no memories. It was strictly functional. But today, coming back home was worst than any other day. Of course, she liked the job at the Hoover Building, here in DC. Although she wasn't allowed to use a gun. All job had his bad side.

Today was her birthday. Nobody in her office took the time to wish her. She doubted anyone knew it was her birthday anyway. On days like that she missed Albuquerque. Stan would have brought her flowers, Marshall a pie ( because pie makes everything better) and her favorite coffee ( a Lattee) and Mary would have given her a hell of a day, but she liked it. She retrieved her mail from the letterbox. Invoices. Great. Advertisements. So great. And a letter from Albuquerque. From Stan. And a little package. From Albuquerque too.

She felt her heart lighten a little, and went straight to her apartment. She discarded the invoices and advertisements. She sat on her couch, and opened the letter. It was from Stan, with two tickets. A one year subscription for the Albuquerque Theater. A little letter within, she smiled at while reading.

She opened the package, no doubt from Marshall. She recognized his handwriting. Inside was a book, and a framed poem. A post-it was on it. From Mary's messy handwriting. She read it, curious. " I remember you telling Marshall it was one of your favorite. Just to let you know you have friends in New Mexico. Happy Birthday, Eleanor. Mary".

Her hand was shaking when she took off the post it. Her favorite poem was inside. Invictus from William Ernest Henley, in a lovely wooden frame.

Out of the night that covers me,

Black as the pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance

I have not winced nor cried aloud.

Under the bludgeonings of chance

My head is bloody, but unbow'd.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds and shall find me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,

How charged with punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate:

I am the captain of my soul.

As Eleanor read it, tears fell down her cheek. She was so wrong. She had a home.


End file.
